


Elliot can't stay by himself

by Camisado527



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Little Space, Other, Self Harm, Wetting, nonsexual age play, self lothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: Elliot has been drowning for the past few months. Nate saves him.





	Elliot can't stay by himself

Elliot sat on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands. Scars trailing down his arms remind him of what a failure he is. He runs his fingers through his blond curly hair, lightly tugging at it. He hated his hair, the way it fell in the front of his blue eyes, the same blue eyes he was rubbing the tears out of. The only reason he was getting out of bed was that Nate was texting him. He didn’t care about the channels anymore. What was the point, anyway? Youtube was shitty anyway. It no longer made him happy, the only reason his channel was still up was that of Elliot not wanting to start over when this dumb thing washed over, but when would this wash over? It’s been months now. Faith wasn’t worried and when Elliot wanted to start self-harming, and when he actually started doing it and admitted to it a while back, she laughed and brushed him off. Travis showed some worry, but Faith told him not to. Nate though, he was really worried. 

Elliot got up out of bed finally, moving over to his computer. His eyes were tired, and there were dark circles under them. Nate texted him every day, making sure Elliot was alive, making sure Elliot remembered to eat and drink. Elliot stopped taking his medication a while ago. What was the point? To make him feel better? He wasn’t going to feel better. The only reason he was going to take medicine was to commit suicide. Which he intended to do… Eventually. 

Nate worried about Elliot, Elliot hadn’t changed in 3 days and he hadn’t taken a shower in 4 days. Wearing just a t-shirt and pajama pants, Elliot felt worthless. Nate video called Elliot as soon as he responded.   
“I’m gonna move in with you. Make sure you feel loved and happy. Just wait a month.” Was Elliot going to last a month? Elliot weakly smiled at him, “Thank you.” But I don’t think I will last that long. Elliot finishes the sentence in his head, and he almost cries. God, he would love to die. He imagines death so much it feels more like a memory. How would it get him? Nate was calling his name, trying to get his attention.   
“Let me see your arms.” Elliot shows his arms but doesn’t look at the camera.   
“Fuck, Elliot, you gotta stop. Please.” Elliot lowers his arms and sighs, “I can’t. It’s a habit. Every time I talk to my mom, I just want to cut. I can’t tell her that I self-harm and that I want to die. She’d take me to the hospital and I-I can’t- I can’t fucking go to the hospital. They’ll-They’ll-” Elliot starts crying and Nate feels horrible.   
“Elliot, calm down, can you last for a little bit more? I’m going to start packing tonight. It’ll be a week and I can leave. Then it’ll be about 3 days before I reach Indiana. I’ll be there in a week and a half. I won’t take you to the hospital.”   
“Thank y-you. I’m sorry, I’m a fucking dumpster fire, I’m sorry.”   
“You’re not a dumpster fire, Elliot. I love you.” Elliot freezes, “I-I’m sorry?”   
“Elliot, I love you. I need you to last about a week and a half. Please, can you do that?” Elliot smiles, “Yeah I-I can try.”

A week and a half later, Elliot was feeling the fog starting to go away. He started taking his meds again and actually showered and changed. He did his laundry and kept talking to Nate. While talking to Nate, Nate suddenly hung up, leaving Elliot confused and wondering what he did wrong, when he heard the doorbell ring. He threw his laundry in the dryer, turned it on, and ran upstairs. He threw open the door to find Nate there smiling.   
“Well, took you long enough. Come here.” Nate opened his arms and Elliot rushed into his arms. Suddenly he felt the fog wash away, he knew it was over now that Nate was here. Nate was going to protect him. He started crying and Nate kissed his head.   
“Let’s start getting my stuff in and we can watch some Game Grumps or whatever you want.” Elliot nodded and parted, wiping his face on his hoodie. Elliot followed Nate to his car and started carrying stuff in.   
An hour later they were mostly done and Nate said that was enough for today. They were curled up on Elliot’s couch, Elliot leaning on Nate. Nate was petting Elliot’s blond curls and smiling. Elliot didn’t wanna sleep but it was creeping up on him slowly, making it harder for him to open his eyes when blinking. Suddenly Nate spoke up, “Elliot, are you feeling little tonight?”  
Elliot pondered it, it had been a while since he was little, “I wanna be little tonight. It’s been a stressful few months.”   
“Do you have stuff for it?” Elliot sat up and nodded, “I stocked up a few months ago. I haven’t been able to use it because I was so upset.”  
“Will you show me where everything is?” Elliot nodded and stood up, leading Nate to his room. Elliot went under his desk and brought out a pack of cute diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and other things. Nate picks up the diapers and smiles, “These are cute. Let’s get you changed, baby girl.” Elliot takes off his pants and underwear, he was a bit embarrassed but laid on the bed after Nate set everything up. Nate diapered Elliot up and got out a dinosaur onesie, Elliot took off his shirt and got changed into the onesie, saying “I can do it, Daddy.” Nate smiled and helped him a little, laying him on the bed and buttoning him up. Elliot sits up and smiles as Nate puts a pacifier in his mouth.   
“You’re just the cutest, baby girl.” Nate helps him stand up and grabs a bottle, “Let's make you a bottle, are you hungry?” Elliot nods and follows Nate to the kitchen. Elliot’s eyes were a bit glazed over but he looked happy as he followed Nate. He must have been in little space already, as he sat on his knees in a chair, he was a bit wiggly and played with a little dinosaur figure and sucked on his pacifier.

Nate finished making the bottle and called Elliot over to the couch. Sitting down, Elliot crawled into his lap, taking the pacifier out of his mouth and babbling happily. Nate adjusted Elliot so he could hold him while feeding Elliot. He put the nipple of the bottle into Elliot’s mouth and Elliot happily sucked on it. Elliot’s eyes looked the happiest they’ve ever been in the past few months. The bright blue irises shined, his pupils were a bit dilated, and his eyes were a bit glazed over. 

When the bottle was finished Elliot smiled and said, “All done!” and hugged Nate. Nate hugged him back, “Good job, baby girl. Are you sleepy? Do you need a nap?” Elliot yawned and snuggled into Nate, Nate took that as a yes. Picking him up, carefully transporting him to his bed. Giving him a pacifier and his stuffed animal, who Elliot named Benny. Elliot snuggled with Benny and Nate pulled a blanket over him. Elliot was quickly asleep, and Nate smiled, Elliot was adorable when he was asleep. Nate quietly turned off the light and left the room. Nate turned on the hallway light and left the door cracked. He checked his phone to find he had a bunch of texts from Faith and Kevin. 

Faith: Why isn’t Elliot answering her phone? It feels weird asking this, but is she ok? Bacon, answer me?? Is she ok??

BLTgates: He’s ok. We were busy unpacking my stuff. He’s napping right now. What do you need?

Faith: I need her to answer her phone. I need to talk to her. 

BLTgates: HE’S not able to right now. HE needs HIS rest. 

Faith is calling…

Nate moved away from Elliot’s room and to the couch.   
“Hi.”  
“Let me talk to Elliot, tell her to answer her phone. I have something to ask her.”  
“No. He’s sleeping.” Nate looks towards the hallway, “And besides, he’s not in the right headspace to be answering your questions.”  
“What do you mean? What’s going on?”   
“I’m not sure if I’m the right person to tell you that.” Faith was silent before, “As your alpha, I demand that you tell me what’s going on with Elliot.”   
“As Elliot’s Daddy, I’m not going to give you that information. It’s Elliot’s business, not mine.”  
“What the fuck? What do you mean ‘Daddy’? Are you two in a relationship, behind my back?” Nate sighed, he really shouldn’t have said that.   
“Kinda? We haven’t really talked about it much, but I can tell I make him happy.” Nate loved Elliot, he was proud to be Elliot’s daddy, and honestly, Nate wanted more.   
“Are you Elliot’s sugar daddy or something? What the fuck is going on between you two? I knew you guys were close but really? What the fuck?” Nate bit his lip before sighing.  
“Are you going to tease him about it if I tell you? I don’t want you to tease him about it. It’s a coping skill for him and he needs this.”  
“No promises.”  
“Then I’m not telling you. I need your promise that you will not tease him if you want closure.” He hears Faith sigh, “Fine. I won’t tease… him. Just tell me what’s going on.” Nate moved outside and closed the door.   
“Elliot has this coping skill where he regresses to a child. I’ve been helping him with it for a bit now, but he’s been doing this for years now. In visits to him, I’ve been acting as his daddy.” He said quietly, “But we talked about it and Elliot wanted me as his daddy. So I agreed. It took some getting used to, but it’s normal now, for the most part.” Faith was silent.   
“So, there it is. The truth is out. Don’t go running to tell others, please. This is between me and you and Elliot. If Elliot wants others to know, then he’ll tell others. I’m probably betraying his trust by telling you. I don’t think he wanted you to know, but there you go. I just put him down for a nap, and when he wakes up he’s probably gonna be in little space still.” Faith finally spoke up, “So, he ‘regresses’ to a baby and you’re stuck taking care of him? That’s fucked up.”  
“No, I willingly take care of him. I love Elliot, I’d do anything for him. Plus he needs this after months of self-hate and harm and sadness. I’m going to give it to him. Remember your promise. If you tell anyone in the group, I’ll leave and so will Elliot, probably.” Nate hangs up and goes back inside, putting his phone to sleep. He starts dragging some boxes to his room when he hears Elliot calling for him, He stops and goes to Elliot, peaking in to see Elliot rubbing his eyes. He moves a hand onto his crotch and whines, Nate knocks on the door.  
“Did you call for me, little one?”   
“Daddy… I-I went potty, it was an accident!” He looks like he is about to cry, Nate rushes to Elliot’s side, “Oh, honey, it’s ok. That’s what the diaper is for anyway.” Nate kisses Elliot’s head and smiles, “ Let’s get you changed. Get you into a clean diaper, does that sound good?” Elliot nods, avoiding Nate’s eyes, his face was red. Elliot holds onto Benny as he gets out of bed. Nate can see the sagging and knew Elliot wet himself. Nate laid everything out again and changed Elliot. 

Elliot stood up and fixed the onesie and hugged Nate. Nate had an idea, “Hey, Elliot?” Elliot looked up at Nate, “Yesies?” Nate laughed and kissed Elliot’s head, “Do you wanna go to the park? It’s not too late.” Elliot smiled wide and nodded before pausing, “But, Daddy? Won’t people notice, um my diaper?” Nate moves a hand onto Elliot’s butt and squishes the fluffy diaper closer onto Elliot’s butt. Elliot looked like he was in love as Nate rubbed it. Elliot bit his lip, “Oh my goodness, daddy!” Nate could tell Elliot was a bit hard. Elliot had told Nate a while back that diapers and all this stuff can turn him on. Nate stopped and Elliot whined.   
“They’ll only notice if you use it, baby girl. Now do you wanna go?” Elliot nods quickly, smiling.   
“Then let’s get you dressed. What do you wanna wear?” Elliot goes into his closet and pulls out a Ninja Sex Party shirt and a skirt. Nate helps Elliot change into the shirt and skirt. When they were done, Elliot twirled around and giggled, Nate smiled at him and kissed his head. Elliot blushes and runs off. Nate follows and grabs Elliot’s boots. Elliot sat on the couch on his phone, looking confused and was acting bigger. He looked up at Nate, “Why didn’t you tell me Faith was texting me? I would have grown up and responded, Nate. She’s probably worried sick.” Nate bites his lip before calmly walking over and taking the phone, putting it to sleep and setting it down.   
“No, not right now, baby girl. We’re gonna go to the park.” Elliot looks annoyed and reaches for his phone again, but Nate stops him, holding his arm, “No. Elliot, don’t test me.”  
“You’re not the boss of me, let me go.” Nate rolls his eyes, “I am the boss of you right now. Come on, get your shoes on, since you’re obviously big enough to do that, little one.” Elliot takes his arm back and crosses his arms, “No.”   
“Elliot-”  
“I said NO.” Elliot was about to throw a temper tantrum, Nate could tell.   
“Elliot, just put on your shoes baby.” Elliot stood up and stomped to his room. Nate sighs and follows, “I thought you wanted to go to the park, Elliot?” Elliot climbs into bed and pulls the covers over himself, he had Benny and was very upset. Nate decided to leave him alone, so he walked out of the doorway and went to start moving boxes into his room again. Once he finished that he went to go check on Elliot. He must have grabbed his phone at some point because he was listening to music on it, but was asleep. Nate shook his head and went to his room, beginning to unpack. His bed was already in the room so he made it, putting pillows and a blanket on it. He started getting his computer out and setting it up, but he suddenly stopped when he heard crying from the bathroom. He quickly rushed into the bathroom and saw Elliot holding his arm while blood dripped down it.   
“Fuck! Elliot!” Nate grabbed a rag and held it against Elliot’s arm, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Elliot was crying, “Fuck you! Fuck off! Fuck!” Nate was worried and said, “Hold this here.”   
“I don’t have to fucking listen to you!” Nate lightly squeezed Elliot’s arm and Elliot shouted, “Ok! Ok! Fuck!” Elliot held the cloth there as Nate searched for some bandages.

He finally found some and took Elliot’s arm carefully and started the water, running Elliot’s arm under the water before drying it off and wrapping a bandage around the cuts.   
“You stupid, fucking, ugh why do I even trust you to be alone?!” Nate finishes as Elliot wipes his eyes. Nate takes Elliot into a hug,   
“You worry the shit out of me. Another stunt like that and I will take you to the hospital, god damn it Elliot!” Elliot whimpered as they parted, “You were doing so good, what happened?”   
“You-You hate me… Don’t you?”  
“No! I love you! I’m insanely worried about you! What did you use to cut yourself? Give me it.” Elliot hands over a small blade from a shaving razor.   
“Do you have anything else?” Elliot goes into the cabinet and pulls out a few razors, Nate takes them all and goes into the kitchen, Elliot following. Nate puts them into a bag and takes them outside, throwing them away.   
“No more razors. No more blades. If you need to cut something, ask me.” Nate tells Elliot when he walks into the house. Elliot looked sad but nodded his head. Nate hugged Elliot and kissed his head.   
“Tell me when you get sad, Elliot. We can try to fix it.” Elliot sniffled and nodded.   
“I’m sorry.” Elliot whimpered and buried his head in Nate’s chest, “It’s ok, baby girl. Let’s not do this again, Alright?” Elliot nodded. They parted and Elliot wiped his eyes with his hands. 

Two weeks go by without much incident. Whenever Elliot was sad he would tell Nate and Nate would help make him feel better however he could. One day, they were laying in Nate’s bed, cuddling. Elliot was diapered, but not in little space. Elliot suddenly moved onto Nate’s lap, “Daddy?” Elliot asked, blushing.  
“Yes, baby girl?” Nate moved his hands onto Elliot’s hips, rubbing little circles into them.   
“Are you a bottom or a top?”  
“Top. What’s making you ask this?” Elliot looked away and bit his lip as he moved his hips in a circular pattern on Nate’s lap. Nate groans, “Do you wanna do this, baby girl?” Elliot looks at Nate and nods, “God, yes!” Elliot leans down and slams his lips onto Nate’s lips. Elliot keeps rubbing his hips against Nate’s as they were making out. They part for air and Elliot moans, “Nate, fuck me!”   
“Ok baby girl.” Elliot strips off his shirt and starts helping Nate with his shirt. When Nate’s shirt was finally off Elliot starts rubbing Nate’s nipples, and Nate blushes and lets out a low moan. Elliot moves down and licks it. Nate moans loudly and wiggles a bit, grabbing onto the bed sheet. Elliot smirks and starts playing with it, sucking lightly, kissing, and licking it. Nate grabs Elliot and switches their positions so that Nate was on top. Nate had some pajama pants on while Elliot was just in a diaper.   
“God, Elliot, you’re so hot.” Nate moves his hips against Elliot’s hips, starting to slowly dry hump him. Elliot gasps slightly, bucking his hips up, “More, Daddy!” Elliot throws his head back against the pillows and groans. Nate pauses to take his pants and underwear off before throwing Elliot’s diaper off and grabbing some lube and a condom. He comes back to Elliot stroking himself and Nate grabs Elliot’s hands and pins them above Elliot’s head.   
“Naughty girl,” Elliot whines and tries to wiggle himself free, but fails. Nate holds Elliot with one hand and lubes himself up with the other. Nate kisses Elliot as he slowly pushes in. Elliot moans, breaking the kiss. Nate pauses and lets Elliot get used to him. Elliot bites his lip and nods as Nate asks for permission to move. Nate starts slowly thrusting in and out of Elliot, Elliot gasps and throws his head back.   
“Fuck! Daddy!” Nate starts going faster into the smaller boy.   
“God, you’re so hot like this, baby girl. Keep making those pretty noises, good girl.” Elliot moans as Nate grabs Elliot’s hips and starts thrusting harder into Elliot, “More, Daddy! Fuck! You’re so big! Fill me up! Ahn, Daaddyy~!” Elliot grasps the blankets, moaning loudly as Nate pushes in and out of Elliot. 

Suddenly, Nate’s phone goes off, someone was calling him. Nate slows down and picks it up.   
“Fucking, Kevin.” He tosses the phone off into a pile of laundry and continues fucking Elliot. Elliot moans, “Daddy, I’m so close! Harder! Fuck me till I can’t walk, Daddy!” Nate kisses Elliot and starts pounding into him, making Elliot dizzy with ecstasy. Nate suddenly takes Elliot’s dick into his hand and starts pumping it, making Elliot hiss with pleasure. Elliot cums into Nate’s hand with a shout, the sight of Elliot, breathless and red was really hot to Nate and he came with a few more thrusts into Elliot. Nate kisses Elliot softly and pulls out, he throws away the condom and lays with Elliot. Elliot had already passed out and was quietly sleeping.


End file.
